


A Song About Gabriel

by A_Human42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, gabriel is a picnic wrecking jerk you heard it here first kids, nino sings this to gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Human42/pseuds/A_Human42
Summary: "A Song About Birds" by Christian Van Vuuren but make it miraculous ladybug-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Song About Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> nino: this is a song dedicated to Gabriel Agreste   
> nino: *strums guitar*

Ivan is a person that likes hitting wood

Juleka's a person that sings pretty good

Marinette's a person that's pretty cool ay

But Gabriel is a person that drinks bin juice all day

Kim is a person with a heaps mad squawk

Luka's a person with a sick mohawk

Alya is a person that looks good and likes eggs

And Gabriel's a bin juice drinking dreg

Alix is a person that's chill like a duck

And Gabriel is a person that's a picnic wrecking fuck!

Markov is a thing that represents purity

Gabriel wrecks picnics and disrupts the community

Marc and Nathaniel are people that fall in love and mate for life

But Gabriel loves nothing cause he’s dead inside!

Ladybug is a person that's graceful and that

And Gabriel isn’t a person he’s a fucking bin rat

It's Gabriel

Bin juice drinking gronk

Yeah Gabriel

His hair is gross and long

It's Gabriel

Picnic wrecking jerk

Yeah Gabriel

He’s the worst

Aurore is an awesome bird of prey

Adrien’s a person that's a cool person ay

The eagle bird soars through the sky as it hunts

And Gabriel Agreste is a bin juice drinking cunt

The albatross bird lives to sixty maybe older

A parrot is a bird living on a pirate's shoulder

Parrots say cool shit like "Polly want a cracker?"

But Gabriel just fucking comes up and harrasses ya

Sabrina’s a person with a colourful jacket

Gabriel can fuck off back to his home planet

Lila’s a person that scabs hot chips

And there's only one person that's scabbier than this

It's Gabriel

He’s a picnic wrecking irrit

It's Gabriel

I hope he don't come near me

Yeah Gabriel

He’s a bin juice drinking jerk

It's Gabriel

He’s the fucken shittest person

Gabriel is a picnic wrecking burden on humanity

A dumpster diving bin chicken disrupting the community

Annoying the general public at every opportunity

Disgrace to every person, bringing shame on the bird family

If Gabriel is watching this, firstly

There's no bin juice here so you can fuck off

Secondly fucken do something good with your life

Sort it out you're on the road to nowhere

Go do shit to that


End file.
